


When Somebody Loves You...

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Hecate makes a home for herself with Pippa.





	When Somebody Loves You...

It’s been years now since Pippa Pentangle walked back into Hecate Hardbroom’s life. Years. They have made use of them. Hecate remained a teacher at Cackles, Pippa ran her own, but they wrote, they wrote and they found reasons to see one another. 

Now though, finally, Hecate has given up teaching, choosing instead to go to her lover’s side, to stay there. She is comfortable enough, she has a decent pay packet and Agatha makes a point to pay her well even now. Still, she wishes she could convince Pippa to stay at home, let someone else take over her school. 

She is alone, at the moment, and yet she is content. She is clearing spaces for them to sit, to rest, Pippa has let the house fall into dusty, troublesome, mess. She knows she shouldn’t tidy it all, but she will tidy just enough to make it liveable. She knows she must. 

By the time Pippa comes home the room is tidy, still a little messy at the edges, but neater, less of a trip hazard. She can’t help smiling, she’d expected this since Hecate moved in, although she is pleased to see Hecate hasn’t over-done her tidying. 

A scent of roses wafts from the kitchen and Pippa follows the scent, smiling to find Hecate cooking, a pile of food already on the table. 

“Hello Hiccup...”

She speaks softly, moving into the room to kiss her lover, knowing that one day she should make the woman her wife.


End file.
